The Stories of The Gunsmith
by tacocat42
Summary: The stories of a man with the abilities of a god and becomes heavily respected in the Destiny universe. A man that can produce high tier exotic weapons with ease. A man with very few morals, and is fueled by cigarettes.
1. Prelude

At the beginning of the Golden Age of humanity, there was a scientist who learned all that could ever be known about science. He saw things that no other person even could conceive. He helped create the warminds, fund the Ishtar Academy, and helped create new ways to live longer. But, he wanted more. He became power hungry. He became ridiculed for his insanity. He no longer had any means to stay on Earth, so he quickly left in search for more knowledge.This man later became a god, he became so skilled in the craft of weaponry, that no other gunsmiths could even come close to. This is only the beginning of the stories of Tom Grayman, the gunsmith.


	2. The First Deal

Tom was in his workshop working on a small project. He reached down and opened a metal locker to grab his cigarrettes. He looked down and suddenly became supprised. He was out of his favorite cigarrettes. He leaned back in his black leather chair and started to contemplate. He needed more if he were to finish the project, but the plant he used to create his cigarrettes was to far away, and he needed to stay and cure the metal treatment, otherwise it would fail and he would have to start over. But, those cigarrettes gave him his creativity, without them, his guns are just overly powered guns, but with them, they are awesome overly powered guns. He then thought of a brilliant idea. He would send a hologram of himself to Earth, he would offer the humans a gun (in his eyes the gun would be a peice of junk). In return, they would get him the plant he needed for his special cigarrettes. So he did just that. Although, there was a problem with this idea. He had no idea of how the hologram would get to a person. Thus, he quickly began creating a small device that would track a gaurdian who might just be dumb enough to do it. Yes, that was the device, a dumb tracker. He then created the hologram, and turned the hologram into a bullet. He put the tracker onto the bullet and loaded it into an extremely powerful sniper. He went onto his workshop padio and aimed the sniper to Earth. He took a quick second to reminise on about the small planet he used to live on, but he quickly focused back onto the scope. Even though Earth was billions of lightyears away, it looked as if it was right in front of him. He took a deep breath. Time felt like slowed down. His finger tightened on the trigger. With a slight muscle movement, the gun shot with tremendous force, enough to make the Earth shake. Now all he could do was wait until the hologram came back to him with his special plant...

Earth:

A young gaurdian, was patroling near the EDZ, when a bullet landed almost 2 inches in front of him. He stumbled back in fear. He looked around for any fallen snipers, but there was none in sight. He then let his ghost go to scan it. Sudenly, a human sized image appeared. It said, "If any one gets this, I am a gun dealer from very far away. I have an offer. If you get me ten Viridi Tabaci plants, I will give you a weapon fit for kings. When you have the plants, bring them back to this hologram, and then code them into the storage device, and press the green button. The green button will then disperse the gun. At that point, the hologram will then disapear and you will have an awesome gun. Also, please be quick about it, I don't have long." The gaurdian then turned to the ghost and asked, " You know where to find that plant?" The ghost then replied, "I think I have some idea, I am giving you some coordinates now." The gaurdian and the ghost then went to go get the plants.

Workshop:

Tom started panicking. It had been 2 days since he sent that bullet. His newest gun was starting to rot, if he did not get those plants soon, his gun would fail completely. He started to think about abandoning his project, but he had waisted to many supplies to let go now. He started thinking about all of his decisions leading up to now. Had he made a mistake going into this field? Was he ever going to die? Is he going through withdrawal? That last one was quickly answered in his mind with a yes. He needed those cigarrettes.

Earth:

The ghost and the guardian had finally gotten the plants after seven days. They went to go complete the transaction, but they also decided to add in a quick message. They got the gun, and then watched as the small device vanished into thin air. The gaurdian glanced to the left and saw a few fallen, he put one in the sights of this new scout rifle. He pulled the trigger, and all of the fallen fell. He quickly ran to them. He was astonished, it killed all of the fallen with one bullet. The ghost said to the gaurdian, "Whoever that man is, he is a god."

Workshop:

Tom was shaking in his chair when he heard a small *ting* in the background. He jumped out of his chair and ran to the noise. He yelled for he knew exactly what the noise was. He found the device, pressed the button, and took a deep sniff and lightly said "Yes, I have finally got back my fuel." He took the plants and quickly put them through a processor. Out rolled ten new cigarrettes. He took one and lit one up. He took a big puff and immediatly got back to work. He sat down and then heard a deep robotic voice. The voice spoke, "Whoever you are, more people want what you have to offer. But, not only people found interest in your offer, we saw when we had arrived again at your device, it had been accessed five other times. No human has been in this area for a while. Be careful, you could be getting some angry customers." Tom had a small smile on his face, and thought to himself, "I could always use more cigarrettes. I guess I have a bussiness going now. After this gun is finished , I should go back and see Earth in person." Tom got back to work on his gun wich almost immediatly got closed to perfect.


End file.
